A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and its manufacture method, and more particularly to a semiconductor device having an interlayer insulating film covered with a hydrogen diffusion barrier film and its manufacture method, and to a manufacture method for a semiconductor device having a silicon oxide film with a low moisture content.
B) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6A is a cross sectional view of a ferroelectric memory disclosed in Publication WO/2004/095578. An element isolation insulating film 101 is formed in a surface layer of a silicon substrate 100. AMOS transistor 102 is formed in an active region defined by the element isolation insulating film 101. An interlayer insulating film 103 is formed on the silicon substrate 100, covering the MOS transistor 102.
A ferroelectric capacitor 105 is formed on the interlayer insulating film 103. The ferroelectric capacitor 105 has a lamination structure of a lower electrode 105A, a capacitor ferroelectric film 105B and an upper electrode 105C stacked in this order. A second layer interlayer insulating film 106 of silicon oxide is formed on the interlayer insulating film 103, covering the ferroelectric capacitor 105.
The interlayer insulating film 106 is formed by atmospheric pressure chemical vapor deposition (atmospheric pressure CVD) or plasma enhanced CVD using tetraethylorthosilicate (TEOS) and ozone (O3). A hydrogen diffusion barrier film 107 of alumina is formed on the interlayer insulating film 106. The hydrogen diffusion barrier film 107 prevents hydrogen from penetrating the ferroelectric capacitor 105.